Amethyst
by Autumn Letter
Summary: She should not have that luxury of forgetting who he was.
1. The Witch

_She should not have that luxury of forgetting who he was._

 ** _Amethyst_**

Chapter One - The Witch

* * *

"Sakura… in position. Over."

"Copy. Tenten, Hinata? Over."

"I—I'm in position—

"Me too! Over!" Said Tenten cutting over Hinata.

"Alright," Ino said over the static, "Let's get this _witch!_ "

The four kunoichi from the hidden leaf glided through the trees of the forbidden forest. It was there that they were entrusted with the responsibility to take down the enchantress. A magical being of unfathomable power who preyed on the hearts of those in love.

Like genies say, wishes of any form could be manifested from anything within the vortex of our universe but love was out of bounds even to those who thought they could control the moon—love was not to be manipulated, it was not to be used. It was not to be anything but what it was. But this enchantress, this whatever it was, took human form and stole the love from those who needed companionship and understanding from any man or woman, and it was this enchantress who would soon do the damage that may be irreversible...

Sakura was the attack. Hypothetically, all it took was one single blow and the witch would be dead.

Ino was the leader of the mission. If anything went awry, then a mind control jutsu would come in handy. Tenten secured the perimeters encasing the forest with tentative traps, and Hinata used her Byakugan to locate the witch's location as well as determine who else was in the proximity if there was any chance of external danger.

Almost whimsically, the house came rolling into view as they skipped branches. Sakura skid to a stop, her boots leaving a trail of dust behind her as she readied her first. As resistant to genjutsu as she's always been, Sakura was determined to deliver a clean blow and end the heartaches once and for all.

She knew as she reached to wipe away a drop of sweat from her brow, she was being protected by her friends from varying distances.

Sakura scanned her environment, sucking in the sweet air that came from a house resembling one from a distant folklore—a fairytale. It was candied and vibrant. She didn't have an appetite for sweets at that moment.

Sakura broke the gate with a hard knuckle and she seemed to realize the small house was far from brick and cement… It was almost too easy.

"Sakura? Do you see anything?" Ino asked in her ear.

Sakura shook her head knowing they could see her. Waving chakra signatures in the trees meant Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were tentatively watching. She approached the door cautiously and began to clench and unclench her fist in anticipation and… hesitation.

Her green eyes darted around nervously."Hansel and Gretel vibes, am I right?"

Suddenly, the door to the house opened on its own. It was pure black inside. An abyss. And then the candy stained glass windows shattered.

Hinata was the first to notice, "S-Something's wrong! I can't see her. I don't see the witch!"

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tenten hissed, "You're supposed to wait until we've lured her out! Tsunade said to never go into _that_ house!"

Suddenly a panicked stricken voice emerged from Sakura's throat, "I—I can't control my legs! They're moving on their own!" Sakura admitted to herself that she didn't want to call for help—her stubbornness could literally be the death of her right now. She fought with her body, her muscles protesting with every move. Suddenly Hinata was at her side and she caught Sakura's arm. Tenten also came to the rescue and together they tried to pull her from the doorway.

"This wasn't in the report!" Ino hissed as she appeared and joined the struggle. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's torso. They pulled as hard as they could and yet they were all dragged along as Sakura stalked towards the open door.

And then Tenten's trap activated prematurely—an onset of weaponry activated, sending showers of shuriken and kunai raining down on the girls.

"Tenten, this wasn't the time to activate plan B!" Sakura gritted her teeth through the pain. It felt like her skin would rip beneath her friends' grips.

"It wasn't me!" Tenten clawed at Sakura's arm, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I can't hold on much longer!"

The air was sweet and alluring. An initial soft breeze turned into a harsh wind catching the three girls in a tornado, ripping them off Sakura.

And just like that, Sakura was sucked into the house as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"So when are you going to do it, punk?"

A loud obnoxious Naruto wouldn't budge from his new favourite seat on Sasuke's window sill.

The intact Uchiha estate was finally put to use after so many years after his return from his worldly journeys.

"What _am_ I going to do, _punk?_ " Sasuke tasted the word, it wasn't really his style.

"You know…" Naruto drawled, "Ask Sakura out on a date? You came back for her didn't you?"

"I came back because this is my home," he spat matter-of-factly. "And I don't remember it being any of your business."

"Oh, come on! We both know you need my help! Listen, let's plan out the perfect date for you and her. She's out on a mission right now and won't be back for another few days. That is an ample amount of time to get things kickin'."

"Nothing's _kickin'_ ," Sasuke didn't like that word either. "Don't you have ramen to inhale? What are you doing hanging around here for?"

"We both know you're too shy to say it but we _are_ best friends, after all. And best friends hang out!"

Sasuke groaned dropping the book he was reading. He had enough sense to know that he wouldn't get through the chapter with Naruto breathing his air. The cheeky grin on his friend's naturally quirky facial expressions only meant bad decisions. And he had to admit that he had been pretty bored lately.

His return to Konoha a month ago had sparked a pretty lively reaction from the villagers upon its wake. The worried looks on mothers' faces as they hid their children were enough to draw him from the world straight into his house. And there he remained.

The villagers just needed to warm up to him, Naruto said. It was partly true; a few weeks had passed and he could now walk through the grocery store without hearing the whispers coming from behind the pyramid of cube watermelons.

"So?"

"So what?" Sasuke hissed.

"So what are you going to do about Sakura?"

* * *

He hadn't thought about ever meeting her like this. In fact, it was a scene that was beyond some of his nightmares. Surrounded by three girls, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were sitting around Sakura's bed, all beaten and battered up. They were the lucky ones, he decided, because Sakura had yet to wake up.

"What happened?" Sasuke growled suppressing his automatic and surprising anger.

"Our mission went awry," Ino spit out venomously, "as if you can't already see."

"Ino…" Tenten said softly, "We managed to get her out of the forbidden house and take down our target, the witch. Right now Sakura just needs to rest."

"For how _long?_ " Ino hissed, "She's been in a coma for days now and I've tried everything I could as a medic! I knew I should have gone for the power position instead, I'm so stupid!"

"I-It's not your fault!"Hinata said, "It could have happened to any of us. We know now that it was a trap and there was no way that we could have known what was going to happen. Tsunade says Sakura needs to wake up on her own, naturally. S-She says that other than being in a coma, Sakura's not in any life-threatening danger."

Tenten frowned, "She's right, Ino. Sakura's strong, she'll pull through."

Sets of blue and black-purple eyes watched as the three girls left the room and Naruto hugged Hinata as they said their goodbyes.

Hinata was instructed to head straight home to rest, and Naruto would join her as soon as he saw Sakura first.

"Ino said she had been trying to revive Sakura the whole way back. She has a pulse and she's breathing but she barely looks alive…"

"I can see that," Sasuke said irritably as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes he hated his own defensive objective lenses but it helped him focus on what needed to be done. He knew that Naruto was only trying to help cushion the blow after all. But this doctor, the best one in the village—aside from her own teacher was in bed and lost to the world.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously and found a seat on the chair next to his teammate's bed. "…They said she'll be okay."

Sasuke leaned against the window sill and crossed his arms.

There had been another reason why Sasuke had not indulged his fox-friend in his plans about Sakura.

Now that his reigns had been set on building a life in this village he called home, the only other person he wanted to share it with wasn't _with him._ Well she was there but she _wasn't._

Their initial meeting after his return had been lacking—and that was an understatement. The crimson blush along her silky white cheeks was enough to reinforce his hypothesis that this little crush of hers was far more than small, even now. Even after years of waiting and waiting, Haruno Sakura still loved him with all her might.

Under the silver moon, passed shy hellos and distant nods, Sakura knew he had finally returned home.

Having received notice of him coming home, Sakura decided she would wait for him at the gate. Sakura never told anyone but she waited for hours and when he did come, she hid her fatigue and welcomed him home only for him to acknowledge her loosely, and side step her into the village.

He felt guilty about his lackluster return.

"I have to go see if Hinata is all settled in. Give me a shout if you hear about anything. Sasuke are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He mumbled out.

The sun melted into the horizon casting the stone faces into a fiery haze. The Uchiha made himself comfortable at Sakura's bedside and made no inclination to move.

She was still, oblivious to the world around her. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, skin cold, clammy and whiter than she'd ever been. It was like she'd never wake up.

He didn't know what to do. She looked like death and that scared him.

Against his own will, he had fallen asleep beside her. The orange sun had disappeared now that the world was as still as she was, he would join her in his own dreamless sleep.


	2. The Wake

_**Amethyst**_

Chapter Two – The Wake

* * *

The water ran cold in his shower that morning and he took the hint that it was time to get out.

He threw a dark shirt over his head and patted his pants to free him from any wrinkles. His monochromatic colour scheme seemed to more than accurately describe his mood today. He would visit her again.

He ran his tongue over his dry lips and smoothed his hair out before collapsing on his palms to welcome the reality of his situation: What if she never wakes up?

A distant familiar ring caught his attention. He fished out his cellphone from his jacket hanging on a wooden chair in his dining room. And the words from the dobe burned into his head:

 _Sakura's awake!_

-xoxo-

It wasn't the quiet reunion he thought they'd be having. When he arrived on the scene, Sakura was surrounded by her friends, Ino and Naruto. And they were talking all nonsense as usual. He humored himself standing outside the hospital room, as the door rested ajar. He wanted to hear her voice first. A real, natural indication of proof that Sakura was alive.

"I thought I was done for back there…" Sakura mused.

His lips lifted into a smile.

It wasn't the set of words he was hoping to hear as it was laced with the humouring of her own death. But he drew in a sharp breath and pretended to come up to the door just as Tsunade was leaving the room.

Tsunade scoffed at the boy. "You're late."

Worry deflated him, she could see.

He had sent Tsunade a simple nod that meant _I don't care, think what you want._ But today was not the day to have an attitude. He didn't want to fight. Sakura was alive.

"Well, you're here and you're back. Man, never make me worried like that again, forehead. My wrinkles came years too soon."

He was frustrated that he had missed the moment she had woken up, missed the moment the light flowed into her eyes. He had just been there, missed by a sliver of time.

The room was dark and they didn't seem to notice him slip in after Tsunade.

Now he hoped they _had_ heard him slip in. To appear suddenly was awkward. Should he knock, rustle his clothes, or pretend to cough so Naruto could offer him an Introduction?

An orange arm protruded out of the curtain, moving animatedly as Naruto talked.

The truth was, he had only seen Sakura once more since he returned. And this would be the second.

After their first meeting, he knew he had ruined something. Sakura gave him the cold shoulder and it didn't help that during that time span, she was booked for missions left and right.

"Well, lookey here. The asshole's finally arrived!" Naruto beamed.

His head snapped up after stupidly losing himself in his thoughts. Sasuke rose a thin eyebrow at his friend's introduction and pulled the curtain aside.

She was there, seated in semi-fowlers, hospital gown and all. The sweat erased, the grimaces gone.

The friends laughed at the seemingly awkward reunion.

Sakura smiled at him calmly.

"Sakura." He greeted plainly.

"Hi." She said looking a little puzzled but she grinned cheekily. "You shouldn't call him that, Naruto, that's mean!"

"I've always called him that, Sakura. Along with bastard, jerk, cube of ice, you know…"

Sakura's eyes scanned him over and she rose a hand as if to shake hands with him. "Sorry," she said. "You know my name but I don't seem to recall yours. What was it?"

Sasuke eyed it. _What…?_

"Are you mental?" Ino said.

"Haha! That's a good one, Sakura!" Naruto laughed, "Sasuke came by just to visit you. He missed you a lot you know!'

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed as she shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sakura leaned into Ino, any traces of amusement gone. A protective hand by her mouth, Sakura asked her best friend, "Did we date or something…?"

"You're kidding right?" Ino tried to laugh.

She shook her head.

Ino rose up from her chair slowly. "This isn't a joke, Sakura."

"Why would I find this funny?" Sakura defended. "Why are you acting so weird?"

" _I'm_ not acting weird! You are!"

"Am I missing something…?" Sakura frowned. "Ugh, my head hurts…"

"Naruto, go find Tsunade." Ino ordered without taking her eyes off her friend. "Sakura, do you really not know who he is?"

Sakura drawled, "…Should I…? I've never seen him in my life."

There was a long drawn out, painful pause.

The thing about being a perfectionist meant that in every picture his eyes captured, he was bound to find a flaw in it somehow.

And this flaw in his vision was so ruthlessly staring back at him.

She should not have that luxury of forgetting who he was.

 _"I missed you," Sakura said smiling through teary eyes. "You're back, I-I almost can't believe it."_

 _Dark drapes hung on to him under the silver of moonlight. His back turned to her as he executed his last mission: returning through the gates._

 _Lamps bordered the pathway. An uneasy cool breeze left her shivering beneath a large tree. She emerged from the shadows._

" _You're really here."_

 _He hummed a light response in return and continued on his way._

 _She frowned all-knowing._

" _Wait, Sasuke… Can we talk?"_

The moment of understanding—clarity—shocked him like the shattering of glass. This was it - his karma. It danced around him like dizzying stars threatening his sanity like it did hers.

His first thought was to go back to that home he called the darkness, that corner of his mind that kept him sane in the most darkest moments of his life.

He swore mentally into the green eyes, the bow like lips. He swore out loud.

 _(Don't you remember what I did to you? ...What you did to me?)_

The blonde that was not his best friend was trying to make sense of it too. "Sakura, look at him. Really look."

Her pink eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she stared at him with such force that he was sure he could see her soul.

She lifted a hand and reached out to gently sweep his hair from his eyes. He flinched and she apologized softly.

"Your eyes, they're…"

"Rinnegan," he said.

"He was a part of the original team seven, Sakura. How could you forget? What did that witch do to you?!"

"Ino… My head," Sakura said grabbing at her hair, "You're too loud. Everything's… heightened."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong." Ino gasped, "The war! Sakura you have to remember the shinobi war. You fought in it. All of us did, including Sasuke."

"I remember the war… But parts of it are… I can't remember all of it… It's fuzzy and distant… I can't explain it."

Ino frowned. "Come on Sakura! Sasuke played such a huge part in it!"

"When I think back and I really focus on those moments, I see a dark haze and I feel something empty inside. I see… Naruto, Kakashi… Sai...and Neji he's…"

"He's not with us anymore." Ino said sadly.

"Yeah, I remember…"

Sasuke stared on hiding his mortification. Before he parted his lips to speak, a voice inside told him: You deserved this.

He swallowed his fear. "I—I can use my eyes…"

"Good idea, Sasuke." Ino stepped back.

He cupped her face gently. She looked like she was about to catch fire if he touched her. They locked eyes, black to red, tomoe spinning. "Your eyes..." She breathed. She looked entranced, she looked lost when suddenly Sakura's breathing became ragged. She reached out to catch his wrist. She applied pressure.

"Please… Sas—Please, you have to stop. This is scaring me."

His eyes returned to normal and he let out a defeated sigh. "I couldn't see anything. She wouldn't let me in."

Ino readied her jutsu, "It's the sharingan, Sakura. You _know_ this."

"Then why don't I?!" Sakura snapped.

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You're going to use your mind control jutsu on me, aren't you?" She couldn't help feeling like a lab rat. Nothing felt wrong to her, she felt perfectly fine. With a defeated demeanor, Sakura gently offered Ino her attention. "Do what you have to do."

Ino poked and probed and guessed and asked and Sakura just stared, eyes unfocused. She was seeing right through him.

"...You remember everyone and everything... except him."

Ino threw a glance to the dark haired boy who had risen unexpectedly from his seat like a spring.

"She's going to remember you, Sasuke. Have faith."

"What if she doesn't?" He snapped. Large black and purple eyes grew wide with disbelief. It was true. She really had no memory of him.

Sakura started crying then. Green eyes like pools.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sobbed, "I can't remember! I don't know who you are!"

"Sakura—

"Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed. "Out of the room!"

"Tsunade!" Ino dropped the penlight, "Sakura's bilateral pupillary reflexes are normal. Alert and oriented to person, place and time but…"

A frightened looking Naruto trailed in after. "Sakura's going to be okay, right?"

Tsunade stared at Sakura shining the penlight back into her student's eyes. "Well we can't know for sure until you stop hounding me for answers! Let me focus. Naruto, Sasuke out. And be on call when I need you. Yamanaka, tell Shizune to clear my schedule. Let's figure out what's happening here."

-xoxo-

The two boys locked eyes in the hospital cafeteria after Sasuke tried so desperately to avert his eyes from his friend's blue gaze.

The worst part was over, he thought. Sakura was alive.

"What I don't understand is why _you're_ the only one she can't remember. Just _you._ "

"As if I hadn't heard that enough," he said venomously.

"Listen Sasuke, I know it's hard to hear but it's the truth. I'm thinking that maybe it has to do with all those years you were gone. Makes sense doesn't it? You were out of the picture for such a long time, her forgetting you is probably just a sad side effect of that."

Sasuke frowned, "No... It's not that."

"Then what do you think it is? She thinks Sai was part of the original team seven! She really believes that all that time Sai was the one who fought Zabuza with me and her and Kakashi, she thinks Sai took the Chuunin exams instead of you... Our mission to find out what Kakashi's face looked like, she thinks it was all with Sai..."

Blue eyes started to pool with tears. Sasuke hated seeing his friend cry, whether he would admit it or not.

Naruto wiped his cheek and stared at his friend with new hope instilled.

"Sorry," he said, "It took every fiber of my being to bring you back home to Konoha, and now Sakura doesn't even know who you are. I can't have one without losing the other… But it doesn't have to be that way! Worst comes to worst, she'll just have to relearn everything about you. It's not such a bad thing, you know."

Sasuke almost smiled. Amidst the loneliness he felt, Naruto did have a point. He made his wrongs with Sakura in the past and maybe, this was his chance to make things right.

"So how _were_ things with you and Sakura? I mean, before she left on her mission. You haven't exactly been prince charming to her lately."

" _Sasuke, it's okay if you don't love me anymore… Maybe it's time I…"_

Sasuke snapped back to the present. "I told you, it's none of your business."

"I wanna know something."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow

"If we do have to resort to introducing you two again, how are you going to go about it? Are you going to be _you_?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sakura doesn't have the memories of the past you. I'm afraid you'll scare her off."

"I'm not that horrible, am I?" Sasuke jabbed.

Naruto grinned, "We're all just used to it."

Sasuke slid off his chair and stalked toward the court yard.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled after, "Tsunade said we can't go too far!"

Sasuke smirked turning to face his friend.

"Then stay here dobe and text me the updates. Let me think it over."

There was a shift in reality at that moment.

Fiery eyes peered across the space at her target. Uchiha Sasuke had just passed the doors into the garden.

What an interesting turn of events.

The pink haired nuisance had no recollection of her beloved Sasuke. Not one memory. Giddy at the prospect, Karin squealed inwardly to herself. Her competition had been removed by a force of nature which meant that Uchiha Sasuke was hers for the taking.

Her chakra burned passionately like a flame. She bit her lip. Things were about to get delicious.


	3. The Redhead and the Water boy

**_Amethyst_**

Chapter Three - The Redhead and the Water boy

* * *

Konoha had really changed. His profile was illuminated by the flashing colours of the LED screen at the village square. The village seemed livelier even at night.

He jammed his fists in his pockets, walking aimlessly down alleyways.

Naruto had sent a message telling him Sakura would stay the night for monitoring and tomorrow she'd be able to go home. Sasuke smiled softly at his cellphone screen. The glowing words, ' _she'll be home tomorrow'_ caused a churning of relief in the pit of his stomach.

He was happy about it, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. However, like most of his common run-ins with happiness and delight, guilt usually followed.

If he were to do it all over again, would he really have to tell her all the terrible details? It was one thing to tell her and another thing for him to have to relive them again.

" _We can be friends… real friends…"_

He sighed.

"Yo Sasuke! Why so glum?"

Sasuke whipped around.

"Suigetsu," he addressed plainly.

The water boy grinned at his ex-teammate.

"I heard your friend is all better...Kind of." He finished when Sasuke failed to share the enthusiasm.

"What? Cheer up, she's alive isn't she?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned like Suigetsu standing in the middle of Konoha was a curse placed on him.

"Welp, since I'm no longer branded as Konoha's public enemy, I'm free to roam the streets, you know. Like a normal person? You're old sensei is a pretty cool dude."

"Hn. And Juugo?"

"He got the Hokage to let him out of the village. He's camping. That guy loves nature too much for his own good." Suigetsu said lazily. "Oh, I almost forgot. I bumped into Karin. She said she's throwing a get well party for Sakura tomorrow night and wanted to relay the message to you and your old chums."

"Karin?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

Suigetsu laughed, "That was my reaction too. Didn't think she and the pink haired princess were bff's, though she _has_ been trying to get better, we have to give her that. Now that she's been more involved with her duties here, she's been hangin' off you less. Bet you _hate_ that."

"That's ridiculous, Sakura needs to rest."

"You're not her doctor, Sasuke." He said smugly, "well, I'm headed to the bar. You're free to join if ya want…"

Suigetsu spun on his heel and started on his way to the tavern before stopping to peer expectantly back at Sasuke.

"…I'm coming," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu and Team Taka pledged an oath to Konoha. This oath conceded that his actions and his beliefs were attune to the will of fire. He had easily given his service to the village, volunteering, helping out where it seemed fitting, building homes, rescuing those in need and all the while giving gratitude for salvation. Konoha's temperate weather and wild lush greens was almost heaven. It beat Orochimaru's dark stoney caves by a long mile.

Sasuke looked Suigetsu up and down. His pants were ripped, his shirt oiled. But his white-haired friend smiled. Konoha had been good to him.

"Don't judge, Sasuke. I'm earning my stripes."

"Just how many cats have you saved from burning houses, lately?"

The two of them chuckled.

"A few," Sui said humouring his friend. "Once I'm done with this week, my one month grace period will be over. That means I'll be able to be part of the working class. I'll probably start looking for a new place, get a pet, find a girl..."

His eyes trailed lustfully after a young pretty thing who was clearing glasses from the table tops.

"...I'm on the lookout for a wifey."

"Tch, you could be a little more subtle, you know."

"Sasuke, man do you have a thing or two to learn about the ladies! I may not be blessed with the classic Uchiha good looks but I can definitely get a girl to like me. It's all about what's in here."

Sui poked himself in the chest with his thumb. His stupid grin made Sasuke hide a smile.

"I can even get Sakura, I bet."

"Too bad, she's off limits."

"Oh, is that right?" Suigetsu swirled his bourbon in the crystal glass. "Recent events tell me that's not the case."

Sasuke's smile disappeared.

"You can just admit that you like her. It's not out of the ordinary that a guy would fall for her. She's super cute, after all."

"It's not like that."

"Well, I ain't gonna ask. Don't need that emotional constipation rubbing off on me. I'm just saying that now that her memory of you is _poof_ , gone, you better get ready to take a number and get in line, if you're still interested."

He took back the bourbon in one swig and signaled for another. The pretty bartender eyed Sasuke coquettishly before turning to pour Suigetsu's drink. Sui chuckled and brushed his hand against hers when she handed it to him. He smiled and said something about her eyes. _"They put the stars to shame."_ She blushed then suddenly acted captivated by Suigetsu. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she began to giggle like a little school girl.

Sasuke stared at his drinking partner. Since when did Suigetsu become the expert in attracting females?

Sasuke slammed his glass down on the counter. "Another." He commanded.

"I got under your skin, didn't I? You know I'm right."

Sasuke usually liked his honesty bone dry, ice cold, and straight to the point. But the way Suigetsu pointed out his little conundrum made his skin itch.

He had to keep his emotions from spilling over. Talking about Sakura was like hitting a nerve.

"How do you know her anyway?" Sasuke probed. "Wouldn't think you two were… bff's."

Sui laughed knowing Sasuke had borrowed his line from earlier, "honestly, you're cute when you're jealous."

Sasuke scoffed.

"I volunteer at the hospital. It's all part of my duty to serve Konoha's sick and hurting. And let's see if you can put two and two together. Our favourite flower is also a doctor who works there. Get it?"

"Loud and clear," Sasuke deadpanned. His eyes fell and he went into a lull. Sasuke didn't make a great drinking partner it seemed, especially with _her_ as a topic of interest.

Sui jabbed Sasuke at his side. "Your vibes are killin' me. Lighten up. If you don't want me going after her like that, I won't but don't get angry if she somehow falls for my great personality and genius mind on her own."

"Right." Sasuke let out a snort of disdain and sipped his bourbon.

"Hey, beautiful! Two shots of vodka for me and my brokenhearted friend..."

As Suigetsu's voice melted into the background, Sasuke didn't want to admit it to himself yet. The alcohol made its way through his system and soon he came to realize that he had already lost Sakura... even before she lost her memories.

* * *

"...Tsunade won't let me work. She thinks, with all this memory business, I'll accidentally misdiagnose a patient or that I've forgotten how a k-sparring diuretic works."

Ino chuckled on the other side. "It's about time you took a break, don't you think? Some time off will be good for you until we find out what the problem is. Besides, since Karin is throwing you a get well party tonight, you might as well take advantage of the break. You know, get a massage, get your nails done?"

"How tempting... Except I haven't taken it easy like that in years. Also, tell me, my heads still a bit fuzzy. Were Karin and I close or something? The was last thing I remember was her making a big deal to Kakashi over volunteer work and how she didn't look good in scrubs."

"Don't worry, your memory on her is accurate." Sakura could almost hear Ino roll her eyes, "Karin wasn't really your number fan from the get-go. Your history with Sasuke and team seven and all... I'd stay alert. I have a feeling she's planning something. Where are you anyway?"

Sakura switched her phone to the other ear as she juggled her shopping bags. "The market, I'm looking for something to wear."

"Find anything cute?"

"Nope. Nothing but granny sweaters and fanny packs... Wait, hold on. Speak of the red devil, I think I see Karin."

Sakura squinted her eyes through the sun's rays.

"She's kinda hard to miss…" Ino joked.

A red head bobbing among the villagers stuck out like a sore thumb, "That's her alright. Looks like she's looking to dress to impress too."

"How so?"

"She paid a visit to Konoha's most expensive boutiques." Sakura said eyeing the crisp gift boxes on Karin's arms.

"Well don't let her out do you! It's obvious she's trying get a point from team Sasuke! That girl has no tact, I swear. Doesn't she realize that Sasuke's a minimalist? She'll never win him over with straight sex appeal."

Sakura shrugged, "Not that I know the guy or anything... Plus, I am _not_ going to spend a fortune on one party, Ino."

"Suit yourself. Listen, I gotta go. My mom's throwing a fit about me forgetting to lock the cash register last night. Whoops. I'll see you tonight, 'kay forehead?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "bye, pig."

Somethings never change, it seemed. Sakura's friendship with Ino was just a strong as it was before her little _accident_. Her relationship with her peers was thriving, even with those she thought she didn't know, namely Karin who was walking up to her that second. She refocused in on her predicament: Who was Uchiha Sasuke supposed to be to her?

"Hey Sakura! Feelin' better?"

Sakura gave a wry smile and mumbled out, "you know it..." She almost added in: 'By the way, do I know you?'

The red head gave back an eager smile, "we have a lot of celebrating to do tonight! Hope you're feeling up to it."

"Thanks Karin," Sakura decided to say, "But you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, you know."

"Nonsense! It gives us all a chance to just dress up, hang loose and mingle." She winked.

"Hence all the shopping?"

Karin adjusted her glasses and it blinded Sakura as the light reflected back at her, "I picked up something nice for tonight... Something for Sasuke. Him and I are kind of an item if you couldn't remember that much... He really has the hots for me, you know."

Sakura rose her eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't say..."

"Well, I gotta go! See you tonight!"

Sakura knew what _forced_ sounded like. Karin needed to be the one to convince herself that Sasuke was all hers. Sakura shrugged and made her way home. She didn't understand how girls could be so boy crazy...

-xoxo-

"Cute brunette with the short, short skit…" Suigetsu aimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not a part of this."

"Sure you are, Sasuke. Let's get this party started before… you know, the party starts."

"Fine," Sasuke spat, "Five bucks."

"Five?!" Suigetsu looked offended, "All that inheritance money and you think my skills are worth a measly five bucks? That's barely a bowl of ramen."

"Those _skills,_ " Sasuke emphasized, "are beneath me _and_ my inheritance. What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That chicks dig me."

"Sure."

"See? You don't believe me!"

"I just don't care."

Suigestu leaned back on his elbows against the bar counter and bit his lip with his sharp teeth. The water boy knew he could get a girl, he was just bored. His friend beside him, sporting a more finished look was eagerly scanning the vicinity. It turns out their conversation the night before at that very spot was still nagging at him. _Poor Sasuke,_ Suigestu thought with jest, _all that brooding over a girl._

"I'll tell you what, buddy."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Let's ditch the constipated demeanor and find you a lady-friend."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Come on! Let's make things interesting! I'll just about sink into a pool of water if we don't get things cookin'."

Sasuke almost said no when Suigestu spoke again, "Aha, here we go…!"

"What?"

Sui pointed his chin in the direction of the tavern entrance and smirked dangerously. He watched Sasuke's expression turn to shock then hurt.

Sakura had just walked in with Ino. She looked lovely. A day of rest had done her wonders. Under smoky lashes, Sakura eyed the bar missing the two boys at the end. She met up with some other friends at a table and they began to squeal and hug and Sasuke had to look away.

Suigetsu asked 'what' this time.

"Stupid game."

"We haven't even started yet! Fifty on the pink haired princess."

"I told you she's off limits!"

"Fine…" Sui groaned. "…But I've never been so bored at a party."

Sasuke looked at his sulking friend, the narrative of Naruto's start fresh monologue running through his head. _"If we do have to resort to introducing you two again, how are you going to go about it…?"_

Sasuke loved competition. It ran through him like his blood. This ten year rivalry with Naruto had just ended so maybe, just maybe, he did need some new heat in his life. He dipped his hand in his jacket pocket and fished out fifty in tender.

"Suigestu." Sasuke said plainly, "are you game?"

All the while, Sakura was feeling pretty toasty and snug. A get well party for her? She felt miles from ill. The rosette with deep pink lips smiled through a shot of whiskey.

Ino collected the glasses and got them all another round.

"Still no memories?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's hardly been twenty-four hours."

"Okay…" Ino sang, "Just checking. And by the way, that's Suigetsu…"

Ino waited to see if the hint was helpful. A white haired boy was making eyes at Sakura by the bar. Sasuke nowhere in sight.

"I know Suigetsu," Sakura laughed, "It's okay, really. It's just the ...Uchiha, right? That's his name?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Ino confirmed, "Tuxedo mask of Konoha. Every girls dream… There was a time when I was into him too, you know. Luckily I've moved on."

"Luckily?"

"Not my type. I like the ones who can whisper sweet nothings out of the blue, not one who's eternally ruminative."

"And he's supposed to be here somewhere?"

"Yeah I just saw him somewhere—

"Sakura."

Sasuke appeared behind Ino. She nearly dropped the tray of drinks.

"Can we talk?"

Sakura took in a deep breath and glanced, almost laughing, at her blushing blonde friend. "Yeah. Let's grab a drink."

She followed him through the maze of table and bar stools until they found a quiet spot at the end of the bar. The lights refracted through the upside down wine glass hanging above his head and Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Ino wasn't kidding," Sakura said with her hand in front of her mouth to block a smile."You really are one of Konoha's hottest guys."

His eyes widened.

Then so did hers.

"Judging by that look, I guess the old me would not have said anything like that…" She said suddenly looking like she was about to faint from embarrassment. "…Or that I just came on too strongly. Sorry, honestly, I'm a bit nervous."

He mentally side-stepped her prior comment. "Sakura, tell me what happened on your mission. How did you lose your memories of me?"

"I told you I don't remember. I got captured and the next thing I knew, I was back in Konoha." She said looking defeated, "Tsunade's still lining up some tests for me so I'll give you a shout when I hear something new."

Sasuke didn't look satisfied.

"How close… were we exactly?" Sakura said slowly, hoping not to crush his feelings. One would be hurt, she was sure, if someone couldn't remember something that basic about one's relationship.

He frowned before hesitating, "Not as close as you and the dobe…"

"But close enough to speak comfortably with one another? Like a close friend?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

Navigating this conversation was not working for her today. She shook her head, "okay, enough! Let's just start over. What happened in the past is in the past. We'll work through this, Sasuke. Together."

A ghost of smile appeared on his lips.

"Fine," he agreed. "Let's get you that drink."

Maybe Sakura didn't have to remember all those dark and dreary details about him. Not all at once anyway.

Suigetsu suddenly swooped in. "I was listening from around the corner. That was rough, Sasuke. Barely made it out alive." Sui said teasingly, patting his friend's shoulder. He handed a well mixed drink to Sakura, "There are no lines here, sweetie. Got one waiting for ya."

Sakura smiled, "Ah, Sui. Maybe I should have forgotten you instead, hm?"

Sasuke's eyes rolled from Suigetsu to Sakura, _"Sui?"_

"Don't be mean, sleeping beauty. I was scared you wouldn't wake up from that coma. It takes a lot for a guy like me to be scared like that."

" _Sleeping beauty?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh Sui, you're too much."

Before Sasuke's breath could catch up, a sharp dinging, more specifically the clinking of a spoon to a glass cup alerted everyone in the room. Suigetsu's jaw just about reached his toes when Karin walked out from the under the mahogany arched door way in a skimpy, skin tight, cheetah print dress.

Sakura looked like she had just witnessed a murder. Sasuke looked once and averted his eyes.

"Everyone look away… She's coming over here…" Suigetsu sang.

Sakura swallowed a large part of her drink. There was no time for a great escape.

"Sasuke!" Karin squealed, "You made it!"

All he could see was red. Red and cheetah.

Sakura pressed her lips together to attempt to stop an inevitable laugh.

"She's callin' your name, Sasuke. Sakura, will you do me the pleasure?" Suigetsu stuck out his elbow for her and she took it like it was a life-line.

Sasuke could tell exactly what Suigetsu was thinking before he even said it.

"Oh and Sasuke… you can send the cash in the mail."


	4. The Hunch

_**Amethyst** _

Chapter Four – The Hunch

* * *

He recalled leaving in a hailstorm of emotions, some he hadn't felt in years. A lifetime of suffering and revenge and _this_ was what almost had him over the edge? He remembered Suigetsu's purple eyes the night before. They gleamed with possibility.

He swung open the door wincing as the sunlight blinded him.

Staring back at him with wide eyes was Sakura. She smiled at him.

"Sakura."

"Morning," she blinked beneath the sunlight armed with the beauty of a hundred roses. "I didnt mean to bother you at your place so early in the morning. Would have called or sent you a text 'cept I don't have your number..."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, we have a new lead on the situation... _My_ situation. Kakashi wants us all to meet him at the tower. I can wait for you unless you wanted to head there on your own." Sakura ignored his bare toned chest and abs with the control of a buddhist monk. Her eyes did not wonder, even to her surprise.

"Well that's unfortunate!" Karin said emerging from behind Sasuke, "I was just about to start on breakfast."

She pulled a silk robe around her tightly and Sakura could still see the cheetah print bra peeking out from the space of her chest.

Frozen to her spot, Sakura stared in shock at the scene in front of her. A million things raced through her mind. _Karin wasn't kidding about him having the hots for her._

"Y-you stayed the night?"

"What's it to you?"

Sasuke _did_ seem as shocked as Sakura, however. Karin traced a long finger over Sasuke's bare white shoulder. His eyes narrowed when the memories returned.

"Karin," he said sternly, "I think you've overstayed your welcome."

How could he have forgotten that a madly drunk Karin had followed him home that night? After he had gone home and tucked himself into bed, even he was worried the neighbors would file a noise complaint about the incessant knocking and squealing.

"Sasuke was kind enough to let me stay the night after I had lost my keys at the bar." Karin stated matter-of-factly.

 _"Whoa... What's with this feeling_?" Sakura thought wincing. As if struck by a physical blow, Sakura felt her body react with pain from an attack.

"Sasuke's bed is _much_ softer than it looks."

He made quick work to detach her hand from his shoulder but after seeing Sakura's expression fall, the Uchiha stiffened with regret.

"I wasn't looking for an explanation. It's really none of my business..." Sakura began to take a step backwards, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Karin, that enough." He said eyeing her.

"No Sasuke, it's alright, I'll just meet you at the tower."

"Are you... crying?" Karin asked after pausing to looking into wet green eyes.

Sakura felt her eyes prick with the familiar hot sensation. Then suddenly, to her surprise, a tear ran down her cheek. When she erased it with her finger, it was wet.

"I—I guess I am." Sakura said examining her finger, "I mean, Tsunade said these times could be a little emotional for me... Sorry, it's like something just took over me."

Sasuke stared at her, "Come inside, Sakura, let's calm you down before we head out."

Sakura saw Karin's face redden. Honestly, the thought of third wheeling such an obvious pair made Sakura feel sick to her stomach.

"No, I'll just head over now. S-see you in a bit!" She stuttered before walking briskly away.

Karin gave Sakura the once over before glaring. "What a nut job, am I right?"

Sasuke turned to face Karin. He wasn't pleased. "Grab your stuff and go home."

"But Sasuke!"

"I said now, Karin."

-xoxo-

There was crying and then there was _crying_.

The dirt path Sakura had absentmindedly taken around to the back roads, an unnecessary detour to the Hokage tower, had blurred. She was walking through sensation now, feeling the crumbling dirt beneath her feet.

She felt stupid, horrendous tears spilling over her cheeks like small waterfalls.

 _I can't stop!_

She could barely breathe.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. He had found her clutching the bark of a large tree for balance.

"What happened?"

When she faced him, he was surprised to see so much emotion.

"It hurts..." She sobbed.

"Where does it hurt, Sakura?"

She cried harder in response.

"Sakura!" He shook her.

"Right here!" She cried, pointing to her chest, "right here."

Confusion, that's what his initial reaction was. He racked his brain trying to find the source of agony. He didn't see any blood. Her clothes were intact.

"No," she said angrily. "In here! My heart! It feels like someone reached in and grabbed my heart and won't let go."

"Listen to me, Sakura. Calm down. Breathe. Slowly... slowly."

The moment he touched her—grabbed her elbows—the pain vanished.

Her breathing slowed. The tears gone except for the telltale trails down her cheeks.

"Better?" He asked.

She drew in a breath or two to test herself. The pain had subsided, the quivering in her voice laid to rest.

"Yes, Sasuke. I feel much better...Thank you."

"Can you walk?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura giggled lightly, sniffing back the remnants of her meltdown.

"Yes, I can walk. I'm sorry. That was extremely weird and awful and I don't know what happened."

"We need to get help," he said. "You had a panic attack. Stay here."

"No!" She called out, grabbing his sleeve, "I'm alright, really. I'm fine."

"People don't just breakdown out of nowhere, Sakura." Sasuke made note of her shaky hands on his sleeve.

"I know, Sasuke, but the pain is gone now and honestly, I'm more embrarassed than anything..."

"Don't be..." He muttered, "Listen, if it happens again... Call me."

She smiled at him. A real one. It took a lot for him to say that, she figured, when he swiftly turned his head away from her.

She ducked down trying to catch a glimpse of this emotion. She had just met him but she already knew he wasn't the overly emotional type.

"We're late," she said wiping away the last of her tears, "are you sure it's okay to just leave Karin at your place like that?"

Sasuke sighed, "don't worry about her, Sakura. Just focus on getting to Kakashi."

"What's wrong?" Sakura teased, "trouble in paradise?"

Sasuke shook his head. Whatever feelings he had, she couldn't read them.

"Well, if you have girlfriend problems, you can give me a call as well."

"She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke said as they crossed the bridge back into the village.

Genuine surprise caught her features. "She isn't? So is this like, some kind of a friends with benefits kind of deal?"

Sasuke glared.

"...Okay, guess not."

She wouldn't admit it but amidst the death stare Sasuke was giving her, the notion of a girlfriendless Uchiha lightened her heart.

She refocused her mind. Clarity. She needed clarity.

It was now ten after nine. The villagers were hard at work tossing about their merchandise to undecided customers with the smell of ramen and steamed buns in the air. Sakura was transfixed. She nodded silently to herself. After this meeting she'd grab Sasuke and together they could get something to eat. But first, an annoyed Ino stared Sakura in the face looking like she was about to nag her ears off.

"Spontaneous rendezvous in the park with Tuxedo Mask, huh?" The blonde looked so ferocious. "You are late, forehead. We have important things to discuss!"

"Something happened," Sakura said honestly, avoiding the eyes of the attendees in the board room. "I had a problem."

"A panic attack." Sasuke clarified, "I found her on the back roads near the academy gasping for air."

Sakura silently thanked him. Not everyone needed to know she was crying a river five minutes ago. Though it was funny to think that she'd rather have everyone think she was dying than crying. She also had a feeling he wanted to keep the midnight lingerie wearer out of the topic.

"You okay? Wanna talk about it?" Ino asked.

"No, let's get on with the meeting. Thank you all for waiting."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, eyeing the Uchiha with contempt. He felt sorry, he really was. Having been in the front seat all these years watching his students suffer really did take a toll on him. And on the topic of selective memory loss, the issue he was about to address was outside of the realms he felt comfortable discussing.

"Kakashi, please begin," Tsunade said looking like she didn't envy Kakashi's position. Being the Hokage didn't have as many perks as it would seem.

"We've done many tests the day Sakura woke up and none of these tests could tell us what's been happening in Sakura's head. CT and MRIs showed normal results, according to Tsunade. The Yamanaka mind jutsu's were unsuccessful." Kakashi rubbed his temples. "Medical records and mission logs explained that there was no trauma to Sakura's head."

"So what are you saying," Sasuke asked lowly.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see any blood on or around your head when we found you, or any weapon that could have been used as an object for blunt force," Tenten said.

"A-And when I examined your body with my Byakugan, Sakura, I would have been able to see a clot or an aneurysm in your brain. But your networks were crystal clear..."

"Genjutsu then." Sakura decided.

Ino shook her head, "Sasuke and I already ruled that out remember? He couldn't get in. And my jutsu only saw the aftermath."

"So I'm a cold case?" Sakura said feeling her body fill with dread.

"Not exactly." As Shikamaru slipped in through the door holding a stack of books and frightening reading materials, she could only wonder is if this seemingly formal meeting had a greater purpose.

They all looked worried of course. And yet something inside Sakura told her that everything was fine. So what if she couldn't remember him? So what? She felt healthy. She was happy. Nobody died...

What conundrum could possibly make everyone look so gloomy on such a fine day?

"I did some research," Shikamaru said, "Selective amnesia pertaining to one person in particular, the coma, the otherwise healthy appearance. It's a hunch but I think we're dealing with something outside our line of fire."

"Okay, well, what is it?" Sakura was losing her patience. Why was everyone acting so cryptic?

The scrolls and ancient books danced in front her in a mysterious imagination. These books... They were not like anything she's seen before.

"Sakura, have you been having intense emotions, especially around Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, "It's another, uh, symptom."

She froze and her eyes suddenly found his.

He looked at her and studied her in the same way.

"What if I said yes?"

"Sakura," her teacher called, "Listen carefully. This is not something that has to do with medicine or biology..."

Sasuke stiffened in his chair.

"It's not natural in the sense that we're used to but it's not impossible..."

"Tsunade, what are you saying?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said with hard seriousness, "We think it's magic."

* * *

"Whoa ho ho! Karin, you have definitely seen better days!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin yelled. This hangover of hers was just hitting her hard. Beneath the sun's rays, her head was taking a thorough pounding.

"Well you should know, a walk of shame looks good on you."

"Nothing happened..." She hissed before mumbling, "...That's the problem..."

"Better luck next time. Maybe in order to get into Mr. Uchiha's drawers, a subtler approach might just do the trick."

"What do you know about subtle, huh?! I saw you all over that pink haired excuse of woman last night."

"Chill out, Karin. We're just friends."

"Tch. You like her, don't kid yourself."

Suigetsu stopped in his tracks and squinted through the rays at his ex-teammate.

"Any reason why you're particularly _extra_ grouchy today?"

Karin adjusted her glasses as she reached her door. She felt the cold knob at her fingertips and shivered.

"You wouldn't understand," she said. "You wouldn't know love even if it stared you in the face..."

"That's a weird confession..." Suigetsu stalled, "listen Karin, if you wanna get it on with me, you just gotta ask."

Karin whipped around, "you idiot! I'm obviously talking about Sasuke! Is it any secret that I want him for myself?"

"Hah. I get it. So in addition to this lustful endeavor, you're now claiming his love as a means to your happiness?"

"That sounds awfully profound for someone of your stature." Karin drawled.

"Could say the same thing about you and love."

"I'm a woman with purpose, Suigetsu. Sasuke may seem out of my reach but I assure you I usually get what I want."

Suigetsu snickered. "Careful, Karin, I think your jealousy is showing. Besides, Sakura is here to stay so don't get your hopes up."

"And what do you think that means for you?" Karin hissed, "it's obvious something's been stirring within him, especially now that her memory is gone. Everyone in this immediate circle practically worships her now."

"So what?"

"So..." Karin intoned, "it means that if I don't get Sasuke, Sakura will be out _your_ reach too."

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingertips on the varnished table. "And everyone thinks I'm the nut job..."

Sasuke frowned.

"Nobody thinks you're crazy, Sakura." Ino said. "It's a shot in the dark but we're trying out all our options just to be sure."

"You all honestly think this witchy hocus pocus is the reason for my memory loss? Why not reorder an MRI? I'm sure I'm hemorrhaging somewhere!"

"Why are you so against this?" Tenten exclaimed, "We did fight a witch, you know, and also, nobody really knows what happened to you in that house."

"Intense denial..." Shikamaru studied, "another symptom."

Sakura just about threw her hands in the air before collapsing back into her seat.

"P-please Sakura, calm down. Everyone's just trying to help." Hinata looked worried.

"Fine..." Sakura said, "If I am under some spooky spell then what are we going to do about it?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I'm sending Ino, Hinata, and Tenten back to the witch's lair to find some clues. They'll be gone for a few weeks."

"I'm coming too," Sakura demanded.

"No you're not. You're on observation until they come back."

Sakura hated that authoritative tone her teacher had. It made her feel so... Insignificant.

"Observation? I don't understand."

"You're unstable right now, Sakura." Kakashi said, "Until we figure out how to go about this, we need to keep an eye on you."

Sasuke, the brooding party in the room, looked more bothered than usual. It was possible he was feeling uneasy about her most recent diagnosis.

He was also curious about something else: why him?

But before he could open his mouth to say something, Tsunade and Kakashi left the room.

It was unusual seeing Sakura so riled up. Dare he say it, in the past she was like a little mouse. His way meant her way and he could still see her in his memory following him around like he had the biggest piece of cheese.

"Shikamaru, give me that," Sakura said when she snatched the book out of his hands.

"Sakura!" Ino scolded.

"What? I'll give it back."

Her mouth moved quickly as her eyes scanned over the text, "what is this? _Ye olde English?_ " She mocked.

Sasuke involuntarily let out a snort of amusment.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took back the book, "you're displaying displaced personalities. Don't know if you realize that right now but I need you to listen up and focus, Sakura. And that goes for all of you. Witchcraft is a very ancient practice. And it works in the balance of the universe... Give and receive, life and death, sun and moon... Everything has an opposite because we live in a world of duality."

"What does this have to with Sakura?" Sasuke spoke.

"We'll have more evidence when Hinata, Ino, and Tenten return. But all the signs Sakura's exhibiting are pointing to one spell in particular. She lost her memories because somehow she made a deal with the witch to forget you, Sasuke. This witch dealt with matters of the heart, namely, love. And this means that when the witch erased Sakura's heartache, you went away with it."

Sasuke froze. "...She _actively_ gave her memories of me away...?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "As I said... It's just a hunch."


	5. The Love Potion

_**Amethyst**_

Chapter Five - The Love Potion

* * *

Suigetsu almost sneezed. Dusty books and rustic libraries weren't his thing. Of course the prospect of acting all smart and knowledgeable around Sakura was a sacrifice he was willing to make if he ever met her there.

The girl he was meeting there wasn't Sakura, however. Karin looked up from a jewel embroidered hard cover, eyes as glossed over as her lips. She mouthed him over as Suigetsu begrudgingly did just that.

"Tell me, bookworm, why the pages?"

Karin relinquished the flames of her passion for the sake of the library goers and toned down the enthusiasm.

"I have a plan to make Sasuke fall in love with me." She said suppressing the ache in her belly, "I'm looking for a recipe for a love potion."

His face fell as he confirmed his own suspicions.

"...Goody." He sang with instant boredom.

"Oh Suigetsu, aren't you at all curious about your twin flame?"

"My twin _what_?" Suigetsu groaned, "Listen Karin, I'm here as your long time frienemy and I guess, right now, your psychiatrist. You don't wanna mess with that _demonic magic juju_."

"You're technically a freak of nature," Karin spat, "you're the closest thing to a demon in this whole village!"

A couple of library goers—librarian included, shushed the bickering pair.

He chuckled, " _physically_ I'm a freak of nature, but my soul is a hundred percent pure, FYI. That magic stuff isn't real, and if it is, it's not meant for you, Karin."

He waited for a sordid response, unwavering denial, or a slap in the face but her silence made him shiver. He tore his eyes away from a magazine on a stand—swimsuit edition—and found her zoned in on a text. He wasn't a sensory type like Karin but he could just feel the goosebumps claiming his arms as if a he had fallen into a cold cell.

"My, my, you haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"The new theory behind Sakura's case...?"

"Theory? They still haven't figured it out? You'd think a village that offers free samples on every corner could support medical personnel making timely diagnoses."

"... Suigetsu," Karin smirked, "…They think it's magic."

His eyes widened as the skeptic in him emerged. He's heard some crazy things in his days but this one just _had_ to be a joke.

Suddenly he burst into laughter. "You gotta be kiddin' me! Magic? Man oh man, is Konoha a hoot!"

She slapped the book shut and stood up. "I wish I was. Anyway, I have business to attend to," she said, a new idea brewing behind a calm face. "Catch you later SuSu..." She cooed.

* * *

Sakura tapped the pen against the pages. Her thoughts meandered.

 _Magic?_ This would go down in the books as best prank of the year and yet no one had popped the confetti or pointed a finger at saying she'd been _Punk'd_.

For the time being, she'd just have to abide by the new rules. The rules surrounding her plan of care.

Sasuke watched her from the doorway.

"It's not working." Sakura said sensing his presence. "I don't get how _journaling_ is going to help us find a way out of this _magic_ mess."

Before coming in, Sasuke released the jutsu meant to keep Sakura locked up tight in her bedroom. "In addition to the around the clock supervision, your teacher says it would help you relax and channel your emotions in a healthy way."

"I _am_ channeling in a healthy way!" She spat angrily before realizing her outburst proved otherwise.

"Well, what have you got so far?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and readied the pages in front of her, " _Ahem._ Dear, diary..."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"..."

"You've got nothing." He deadpanned. "You can at least try."

"Says you," Sakura whined, "I barely know you but I totally doubt you'd be the sensitive-write-my-feelings kind of guy."

Sasuke smirked, and retrieved a small notebook from his satchel. "You think you have me all figured out?"

The notebook landed with a firm pat on her desk. It was filled with writing. His writing.

"So you _are_ the sensitive-write-my-feelings kind of guy?"

He chuckled. "Get some inspiration. When I traveled the world before coming back home I started out writing observations about what I had seen, the people I've met and the things I've done. Eventually, it became... therapeutic. I'm not proud of my past but having a place to put it, helps."

Sakura stared at him with scrutiny sewn into her expression.

"This journal was the reason I was able to come back home. The council scanned this journal from the beginning to the end and back. Every punctuation, every quote, and every date. It was enough to prove my intentions were genuine."

She nodded slowly. "You're going to let me borrow this? That's nice of you."

He shrugged, leaning against her closet door. "A busy Sakura... is a quiet one."

She broke out into a laugh and threw a stuffed animal at him. He caught it with one hand and stuck it under his arm. Sasuke caught laughter too, albeit a short one, she was happy to hear it.

"Naruto should be here to relieve you soon." Sakura said.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Any news on my condition? The girls? Were they able to find anything?"

"We haven't gotten word from them yet. We're to believe Ino will send an electronic message in about two days time."

"Two days huh...?" The days were moving slowly for Sakura. With nothing to do but read old books and journal her feelings, she felt like a retired old jounin. She was antsy.

A crisp breeze swept by her through an open window. She inhaled the spring fresh scent which caused old memories to flood her. An extended arm reached out to feel the air beyond the window sill but like most of her attempts, the jutsu made her hand bounce back.

"This jutsu seems a bit extreme..." Sakura said sadly. "I feel like a criminal."

Sasuke frowned behind her. "I know." He said. "It won't be for long." He lied.

"Why exactly _am_ I locked up like this? So what, it might just be magic, but that's not like I'm a danger to anyone or myself."

Sasuke stiffened. "Shikamaru's taking some precautions. We're trying to decipher the different spells to see which one applies to you."

"And?" Sakura said impatiently, "So what?"

He exhaled a breath of regret, "some of those spells, Sakura... are evil."

-xoxo-

Karin turned the corner excitedly. Sakura's apartment building was rolling up on the horizon and if her memory served her correctly, Sasuke was doing his time there like the schedule in the Hokage's drawer said.

She certainly couldn't let Sasuke and Sakura have their alone time, could she?

Karin fluffed her hair and rang the doorbell. She straightened out her black shorts and pulled the zipper of her lavender shirt down for a better view.

She sang a romantic tune in giddy key before being interrupted by the sound of unlocking.

"Sasuke!" She cheered, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Karin."

 _"Karin?!"_ They both heard Sakura say and witnessed her trying to leave her bedroom before getting stopped abruptly by the chakra infused doorway.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, annoyed by her latest guest. Karin smirked stepping in like it was her own home and parked her butt on Sakura's vintage couch.

"Poor thing..." Karin cooed.

"What are you doing here, Karin?"

 _"Yeah, what_ are _you doing here?"_ Sakura yelled, losing sight of the two behind the wall of her living room.

"I've come to _relieve_ Sasuke of his duties..."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the innuendo then stood uncomfortably between Karin and Sakura.

"This isn't the time for you to get involved, Karin. Sakura is still recovering and she doesn't need any distraction right now."

Sakura couldn't see but Karin almost looked hurt. Sasuke barking his honest opinion about her being around has never really phased her before, but lately Karin's emotions were in a bit of a stir. She didn't just want him, she _needed_ him.

"Oh, you can all relax!" She chimed. "I remembered I have a healing tea I got from an old merchant a few years ago. I think Sakura can really benefit from it."

Karin bumped her elbow on the corner of her hard spell book resting neatly beside her in a leather bag. It reminded her of her intentions.

"Ah, look. I see that Sakura has a kitchen I could use to brew it up. Small and dainty but it will do, I suppose."

Sakura scoffed.

"Fine. But make it quick."

Karin's bag landed with a firm pat on Sakura's kitchen counter. Sasuke was back in Sakura's room. Fine. She could use this time while she gathered her ingredients: rosemary, thyme, dried apple peels, rainwater, powdered rose quartz, and a vile of her blood.

She boiled the water over the burner and quickly dunked her ingredients in like she would in a stew. She closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers and thumb together to smear the blood against the fat part of her thumb. The incantation flowed out of her mouth like a long breath and she reduced the pot to a simmer.

"It's almost done!" She yelled out excitedly.

Sasuke and Sakura were chatting in her room softly before Karin released the jutsu and stepped in.

"Come on in..." Sakura muttered.

Karin was the observant type so true to her nature she scrutinized Sakura's simple bedroom. Inwardly disgusted with Sakura's taste, she resisted the temptation to call her out on not having a vanity or long velvet curtains.

"Quaint." Karin tried to smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Turning to Sasuke, she asked where Naruto was. She hadn't seen him in quite some time. Not even at her most recent health meeting. Apparently he had been relayed the message of being Sakura's next-in-line body guard but he was nowhere in sight.

"He should be here by now." Sasuke said stepping out of the room not before eyeing Karin cautiously.

Karin smirked turning her direction to the other girl in the room, "Why, that is a beautiful necklace, Sakura! May I see it?"

Sakura froze. The flower shaped gemstone around her neck had been given to her by her father. She rarely took it off her neck, let alone let anyone touch it. "Thanks, but this is very important to me. I can't let you touch it."

"What is it made out of?" Karin asked.

Sakura stalled, "…Amethyst."

This would be a problem. Karin turned around drawing her attention to the simmering pot on the stove. She'd have to deal with that nuisance of a gem later on.

Sasuke reappeared then holding his phone in his hand. "I just sent Naruto a text, hopefully he gets it. Calls go straight to voicemail."

Karin giggled whilst stirring the 'tea'. Her side leather bag vibrated just as expected... "I understand how babysitting someone like her could be so exhausting. How about you take a breather, Sasuke, and I'll watch her for a little while, hm?"

Sasuke knew this kindness was a little out of character. But the more he thought about it, Karin doing favours for Sasuke (not for anyone else) was still within deviance of the norm. And he was hungry. The offer seemed more compelling to him as the seconds went by.

"Only a short while." He decided. "I'm going to go pick up some take out and I'll be back shortly."

"That sounds lovely, oh and Sasuke, don't forget to pick up some extra pickles. You know how much I love them."

Karin didn't take her eyes off of Sakura as the door closed behind him.

Sakura noticed something peculiar about Karin's glazed over glare. She seemed pale and little disheveled.

"Karin, thank you but Tsunade said I should be around people I know most and best. No offense but you and I were—

"I'll tell you what you are you _little brat!_ " Karin snapped, "You are in the way of me finding happiness with Sasuke! The sooner I get rid of you the better!"

Sakura gasped as Karin closed in on her.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried when Karin tried to catch Sakura's neck with her two hands. Sakura dodged the attack and sent Karin to the floor with her strength. Karin stood up. Her eyes were lifeless.

"Karin! What's wrong with you?" Sakura yelled.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing everyone gushing over little, sick you? You are nothing more than an attention seeking _princess_ ," she seethed. "I deserve Sasuke. He is _my destiny_ and I won't stop until everyone knows it."

"You're not you..." Sakura whispered until Karin sent a hard book flying in her direction. She screamed as the book left a dent in her drywall.

She had no escape and Karin was relentless. A lamp fell when Karin charged toward Sakura and locked her against her body and the wall. The redhead's strength increased tenfold and her fist clutched around Sakura's necklace. Knowing the promise of her necklace's demise, Sakura quickly kneed Karin in the stomach and she collapsed onto the floor.

Gasping to find a regular breathing rhythm Karin clutched her stomach with a wide eerie smirk, "You know, Sakura, insanity is the oldest illness to man..."

Only moments later, Sasuke came rushing into her bedroom. "Karin! What happened?"

Sakura watched in terror at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Sakura, what did you do?!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"She—she came at me and I—!"

"I'm okay," Karin said getting slowly to her feet, "Sakura had a small meltdown and started attacking me out of nowhere. I think it's just her illness kicking in—ow!—but I'll be fine. Thank you, Sasuke. I'm better now that you're here."

"That's not true," Sakura got out, "I didn't do anything! I was just trying to defend myself!"

"How does this look like you were defending yourself, Sakura?"

A quick scan from green eyes examined her bedroom; the lamp broken on the floor, the scrapes along her walls, and Karin's injuries. Sasuke's worried expression returned.

"Sakura, it happened again, didn't it?"

Her stare broke away from the shards of broken lamp glass, "What?"

"The emotions. You had another panic attack, didn't you?" Sasuke explained hurriedly. He had hoisted Karin's arm over his shoulder.

"No, Sasuke, that didn't happen, I swear!" Sakura said, voice quivering.

Suddenly Sakura's front door flew open and Suigetsu came, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Sakura's sicker than we thought." Karin said making a dramatic scene as she carried her _ohsohurt_ body out of the bedroom.

"Guess I made a good choice coming to check on you, Sakura. Are you hurting?

"Oh! Well look at that!" Karin piqued, "A new babysitter. Sasuke and I can grab lunch together then."

"No, I'm staying here," Sasuke said. "I need to monitor her condition."

Karin huffed, "Suigetsu's here now doing his duty to help Konoha's sick and hurting. He'll do a good job, I promise."

Sakura's emotions shuffled around like a deck of cards from shock, guilt, then to anger. Karin was trying something funny and it didn't amuse her. It was bad enough she was already jutsu-ed up in her own bedroom without any means of escape. Karin wanted to play dirty? That was fine. Sakura didn't mind getting her hands a little dusty.

Karin was right about one thing however: Insanity was the oldest illness to man.

Sakura shook her thoughts away. "I'm sorry, Karin." She said, every word of this lie hurting her. She went to her washroom and made a warm compress for Karin's belly. "Take her out to the sofa and let her rest. Sui, may I speak with you?"

Suigetsu watched Karin leave the room. Sasuke her support. He ducked down to find Sakura's expression fallen, like how her hands had in her lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes and... no. Listen, this is going to sound crazy but I think Karin is possessed."

He wrinkled his nose, "Sakura are those drugs making you delusional? That's impossible."

Sakura scoffed, "Sui focus. I need you right now."

Something stirred in him hearing her say those words. He automatically straightened up his demeanor.

He looked torn, "Okay, I hear you. But do me a favour and let's keep this to ourselves. I just heard about what they were saying about your diagnosis. But let's be real, saying Karin is possessed isn't going help you in the sane department."

Sakura nodded and played with her necklace in her hands.

Sasuke returned and frowned at the two of them sitting together on Sakura's bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how the princess was doing. Looks like everything is all in tip-top shape..." Suigetsu muttered sarcastically.

"You should go," Sasuke bit out. "You're not scheduled."

"Neither are you anymore." Suigetsu retorted. "Where the hell is Naruto anyway?"

Sakura's skin felt icy. As the shock continued to ripple through her body she watched the two boys argue through their glares. Something felt very wrong and she felt it right through to her core. If something were to happen to her again she was trapped in the confines of her room which meant it could lead to deadly circumstances. She could still feel Karin's hands around her neck and she touched the soreness near her collar bone and began to sniff back some tears.

"Sakura..." Suigetsu whispered and was suddenly back at her side. "Your neck is all red."

"I'm alright," Sakura said sending some of her own healing chakra to the area.

"Saaasuuukeee!" Karin yelled from the kitchen, "The tea is ready and I want you to try it!"

Sasuke frowned and left the room to tend to Karin's demand.

She had poured him a steaming cup of tea and he hadn't had a chance to eat all day. His stomach growled and he took the cup of hot tea in his hands. Karin smiled at him, pressing her hip into the side of Sakura's kitchen counter in deep anticipation. _Just one sip._

Sasuke looked troubled. Trapped in his own thoughts, he absentmindedly brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. It was sweet, floral and a little metallic...

"What's in this?" He asked.

"Oh nothing!" Karin sang. "Just a little apple, herbs, and of course... _a touch of love_. Go on, have some more!"

"We should get some to Sakura."

"On it." She said knowing damn well none of it was going to. All Karin needed to do was be the first to touch him and then, only then would he be under her spell.

She fake-dropped the pot. It steamed all over Sakura's patterned floor. "Oh no!" Karin faked whined. Sasuke would join her in helping clean up the mess. She would sneak an accidental touch.

However, Sasuke was quick to fetch a rag from the counter top and he threw it over the spill.

"Are you alright?" He said picking up the pot. Sasuke was lightening fast. She wasn't able to touch him.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Sasuke."

"I'm going to check on Sakura—

"Wait!" She called out narrowly missing his sleeve as he swept by. He paused momentarily to study her. "Um, this shirt. Is it new?"

He gave her a look of scrutiny before uttering a simple "no." Her hand fell back at her side. A missed chance.

She moved with the grace of an elephant stopping her way toward the two people she didn't like. Taking up space in the doorway she thought quickly about how she was going to get her hands on Sasuke.

She had to think of something, and quick!

No matter, Sasuke _was_ her destiny. And nothing worthwhile ever came easy.

The chakra channels in her dilated sending the power to pool in her lower extremities. She made herself feel heavy. Then she closed her eyes and pretended to faint.

She knew she had been successful when she hadn't reached the floor.

After squeezing her eyes shut, the Uchiha held her softly. She could feel his body moving in tune with his breathing.

"Karin?" He asked. "Karin, are you alright?"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Karin said making a dramatic scene.

"What happened to Karin?" Suigetsu said coming to the doorway.

"Stand back!" Sasuke said defensively, "Karin's still hurt from her injuries. I have to take her somewhere safe."

Suigetsu rose an eyebrow. "What the hell? She's a ninja for god sakes. She'll be fine."

"Let me take a look at her," Sakura said. "I'm the one who inflicted the injury so I know how I can help."

"No. Especially not you," Sasuke said almost menacingly.

"Hey hey," Suigetsu sang, "You shouldn't talk to Sakura like that."

"It's fine," Sakura decided. "Bring her in the room and I'll do a head-to-toe assessment."

Karin groaned, "Oh no, Sasuke. I don't want her hands on me again. You saw what she did to me!"

Turning back to the redhead, Sasuke helped her stand. "Karin, let's get out of here."

And in a moment's time, the two were out through Sakura's front door, leaving waterboy and the princess to wonder what the _hell_ just happened…


	6. The Cave

_**Amethyst**_

Chapter 6 - The Cave

* * *

He grabbed the keys off his ramen cup infested coffee table and looked back longingly at the mess. Soon, he'd have a wife which meant that he would have to say goodbye to the ramen cup mountain beside his full trash can too.

He had been so involved with planning his wedding that he had forgotten his duties to Sakura. No matter, he was rushing out the door to make his shift. One that he was late for hours ago. In his genin days, he had committed everything to memory and now in the birth of the electronic age, he felt himself growing lazy and careless without his phone alerting him.

Where was his phone anyway?

He shrugged. He had been wasting his time looking for his phone for too long. Sakura needed him. He flew out the door and tiptoed over thin roofs and large branches. Naruto's favourite route to Sakura's apartment was alongside the marketplace. He never felt lonely watching from afar now. Indeed, he had grown up.

He felt his heels screech to a stop however when a rather odd spectacle caught his attention. With a comedic stupid face, Naruto dropped down to confront Sasuke and Karin at the market.

"Yo Sasuke, what's good?"

Sasuke looked up from the fruits at the stand, the redhead eyeing him, seething like Naruto had just ripped her favourite kimono.

"Naruto." Sasuke addressed, "Where the hell were you?"

"Heheh, sorry! Lost my phone and I was busy talking to papa Hyuuga about our wedding. My bad. Is Sakura alright? I'm headed there now."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Karin, "She's fine. But Karin was—

"Brutally attacked!" Karin hissed, "Your pink haired teammate almost murdered me in her own bedroom! One moment, I was just trying to take a look at her pretty necklace and then the next I'm on the floor with a serious stomach ache. Talk about savagery, am I right?"

Naruto stepped backwards, "Sakura… attacked you? Are you sure you didn't do anything to piss her off? I mean, whenever I talk smack about her she always ends it with a pummel…"

"It was different." Sasuke said, "We need to stay away from her. She hurt Karin and I'm not going to stand around and have that happen again."

Naruto scratched his head, "Am I missing something? Are you two…?"

There was no denying the scene in front of him. Karin had her arm locked tight around Sasuke's arm. They were close together. Closer than he had ever seen a girl attached to Sasuke… Well except for Sakura.

"We are." Karin said smugly, "And if you'd just move aside, Sasuke was just about to take me shopping."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto said thoroughly confused, "Sasuke are you seriously being serious right now? That's our teammate. She needs us more than ever! We can't just abandon her!"

Sasuke was quick to side step Naruto but Naruto's will was stronger. He reached out a bandaged hand to grab Sasuke by the elbow. When he did, an odd shock like sensation took over the blond. It felt supernatural—unnatural. He made a mental note right away about the feeling.

"You two are acting weird and I am going to figure it out."

"Dobe," Sasuke said lowly, "Out of our way."

* * *

"Do you see anything, Hinata?"

White eyes focused in on the old house and an eerie purple aura emerged from it like tentacles squirming around in the deep. It was evil. Hinata had no doubts about it.

"Stay clear of the house, Tenten." Hinata warned reeling in serious bad vibes.

"What's the plan, leader?" Tenten said as the three of them stood side by side on a large branch, "Seems like going into that house is a definite no-go."

"I'm going." Ino said sternly, "It's my fault I let Sakura loose her memory in there, I have to go and see what we're up against."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I agree with Tenten, no one should be entering that house. It's filled with so much dark energy, I could barely see through the fog, even with my Byakugan."

"Think about it, Ino. If you go in, I'm going to be guilt-ridden and blame myself for letting you get pulled into that house. Subsequently I'll go in the house to avenge you, lose my memory, and then Hinata will be filled with guilt for letting _me_ go—

"Thanks, Tenten, I got it."

"We should put our brains together." Hinata said, crouching down to feel the bark beneath her palms. "It's magic we're dealing with, right? P-Perhaps we should see an expert about it."

"Yeah!" Tenten said bringing a fist to her open palm. "We need to find another witch and ask it—her—if there is a solution for selective amnesia!"

"Fine. Okay." Ino agreed, "Where do we find a witch?"

Hinata's eyes lightened up, "we should head back to that village we passed on the way here. Perhaps someone can point us to the direction of a witch. Though, I expect it may be difficult for someone to give strangers a lead on an evil entity…"

"That creepy village? You can't even pay me to go back there."

"It's for Sakura, Tenten." Ino said.

An hour or two later, the moonlight found its way through the branches of the forest like silver curtains of light. Illuminated stones and the soft dew on the leaves made the girls sigh with contempt. It was their third day out here. Away from cell signals or anything that resembled a radio tower. It was back to basics, makeshift tents and hawk-mail. After writing up a report, Ino adjusted the wrapping around the bird's leg and then sent it flying.

"Nothing quite reliable as Sasuke-style." Ino mumbled. It circled the air before choosing a direction and away it went.

A cave behind a large waterfall bordering off the water country became a refuge for the girls. They dusted the area, made a fire, and set up camp.

There was something peculiar about the cave however. Tenten, being the investigative party, ventured deeper into the cave to see if danger awaited them. Though, the pretty sparkling rocks and forming stalagmite offered nothing short of a late night adventure.

"Guys…" Tenten sang, her voice echoing off the walls, "You need to see this, it's honeymoon central!"

Fire torches in hand, Ino and Hinata followed the lead carefully before they both gasped in awe.

The serenity, the peace, the cool air gave them nothing to fear. It was a cave of quartz crystals. The purple kind.

Ino skipped down the stone steps to a river of water flowing through deep crevices in the rock. "This is so beautiful I could just die!"

"These crystals." Hinata breathed, the reflecting hues of purple and pink coloured her eyes. "It's ethereal."

"…I can do without the glow worms." Tenten announced, "Though they are pretty."

They traveled into the large hollow space. Voices echoing in delight at the spectacles nature gave them.

Unaware of the fourth visitor to the caves, the kunoichi bathed in the river, peeling off their clothes and briskly feeding their skin to the surprisingly warm water.

They dried and dressed their bodies to the light of the thin curtain's of moonlight from an opening at the very top of the cave before realizing someone else had set up camp there before them.

"Careful," the blonde leader warned. "The equipment seems a little worn. It looks abandoned.

"The collections of jewels are exquisite!" Hinata squeaked, envisioning fashioning the stones on a wedding tiara she's always dreamed of.

"Careful not to get water on the jewels, dearies." An unknown voice said. Quickly, the three girls whipped around to find an old woman standing a fair distance away. "Don't mind me, I mean no harm. I haven't had visitors in such a long time."

"You live here?" Tenten asked.

The old woman nodded.

"Are you a merchant?" Ino asked, looking at the supply of findings, "May we ask you something?"

The woman prodded around them, picking up artifacts and placing them elsewhere. Polishing pots and pans, sweeping the pebbles away. She unraveled a sleeping bag and laid it along the limestone.

"Of course," The lady said politely, "With one request. Would you young ladies help me with this stew?"

* * *

Sakura thought about Sasuke and his hasty leave with Karin. It hurt her a little bit and she didn't know why. She could hear Suigetsu and Naruto in the kitchen making sandwiches for dinner. She trusted them with sandwiches at least. It required no heat and just an assembly of flat foods… Surely they couldn't mess that up.

"Plan B never fails!" Naruto cooed, "Instant ramen!"

Nevermind. They did.

"Honestly, I thought ketchup and teriyaki sauce would work well together…" Suigetsu said handing her a cup ramen.

She grinned. "Ah thank you. I just wanted you both to know that I'm just happy I'm not starving to death tonight."

"She's so sweet, ain't she?" Suigetsu jabbed back.

"…The sweetest!" Naruto agreed hesitantly. "You know, it's hard to believe that something's wrong with Sakura. I don't agree with this chakra-jail they set up for you. When I'm hokage, I'm going to make sure we ban chakra-jails all together!"

Sakura laughed, "I know I'm playing prisoner here but _sometimes_ these things are set up for a reason. I trust Sasuke. He says I won't be here long."

"Speaking of Sasuke, ne, Sakura, Did something happen lately between him and Karin? They were awfully, um, touchy when I saw them at the market today." He inwardly shivered. The lady with red hair gave him the creeps.

"Well…" Sakura stalled, eyes pleading for Suigetsu to help fill in the details.

"It was kind of black and white." Suigetsu caught her cry for help, "One moment, he was all like 'Sakura let me see your booboo!' and then the next, when Karin _fainted_ ," he used air quotations, "he was all, 'Karin my love, let me rescue you!'"

Naruto made a face then looked to Sakura for confirmation. Sakura gave a wry smile and shrugged, "yeah. That's basically what happened."

"That's pretty weird considering Sasuke's had the hots for you for some time now…" Naruto sighed. "So close, so close…"

Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay. Someone has got to fill me in with this Sasuke business!" Sakura exclaimed, "Who the hell was he to me? I can't even ask Ino because all the girls are out on a mission for my sake."

"Y'all were complicated," Suigetsu said amusingly. "There was an era where I thought Sasuke had no interest in girls—if you catch my drift. He was all 'Team Taka! I must destroy Konoha!"

Sakura spat out her noodles, "WHAT?"

Naruto nodded in apprehension. "Thank God that era is over. I still have nightmares about it."

Sakura's green eyes darted nervously to the two boys in her room. The air felt uncomfortable and the soup broth of her dinner suddenly tasted too salty. They were tiptoeing over important details of this Sasuke and she was achingly frustrated at them. Why was there such uproar over her not knowing who he was?

Grand connections began reforming in her brain. For one, she knew Shino for years though the thought of her forgetting him definitely would _not_ set a spark in the air like it did when she forgot _Sasuke_. She was itching to know who he was. She felt compelled to and yet, something kept getting in the way. A certain red haired something. And she was _ohsoclose_ to finally chalking up the courage to ask him about their history before Karin came turning the house upside down.

A subtle blush started to coat her cheeks and she hoped she could blame the colour on the candles flickering near her. Perhaps Uchiha Sasuke was more than a friend. Maybe they weren't yet a couple but she couldn't stop the seeds of opportunity beginning to blossom in her imagination. Uchiha Sasuke was one handsome guy and she'd gladly hear the story of her lost memories surrounding their budding romance.

"Who exactly is Uchiha Sasuke… Again?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Sakura," Naruto reassured,

" _Worry?"_ Sakura echoed, "What do you mean worry?"

A vision of rose petals and long walks by the river shattered right before her eyes.

"Um," Naruto looked to Sui nervously, "Let's just say Suigetsu and I weren't exactly playing on the same team in the past. That goes with Karin and you."

"And Sasuke played on both?" Sakura stated incredulously. "Can't you tell me more?"

"It's not our story to tell, Sakura." Naruto almost warned, "His history is a part of him and you need to get to know him in the right ways."

Sakura blinked her thoughts away. This was it. She decided this would be the night got her answers.

How? She had two bored looking friends sitting around scheduled on this shift with absolutely nothing to do. With some manipulation, some poking and promise of fun, she was going to get them to break her out of there.

* * *

There was something about having a full belly which prompted trust. The old lady had gathered them around the fire telling them stories of witchcraft and ancient teachings she had learned over the years.

The Universe delivered, it would seem, when this kind old lady turned out to be not only a merchant but an enchantress.

Magic was a type of intoxication, the old lady explained. It could be molded, attached, lifted, and embedded. It was energy after all.

Amethyst was immune to magic—good magic. Those who wore or had the crystal near would be safe from its happenings. This was because amethyst had special qualities to ward off intoxication. Magic did not work in that cave. After dinner, the three girls followed the enchantress out of the cave where she expressed her beautiful magic and it was nothing like they had seen when they visited the evil witch a while prior. This energy felt pure, it felt safe, and it all depended on its user.

"You need to bring your friend to me. Both of them, the girl and the boy of subject." The enchantress said. "I may be able to lift the spell that was inflicted by the evil entity."

"Can't you come back to Konoha with us?" Tenten asked examining the lady's weak bones and frail stature, "I can carry you if you'd like!"

The lady shook her head. "On the full moon, the opposite happens, I draw the power from the crystals increasing my power immensely. With that, my children, I can override the spell. I just don't have enough magic in me on my own. That is why I spend my days here."

"How have you stayed hidden for s-so long?" Hinata asked, "Surely others have found refuge in that cave like we have. Have you never been discovered?"

"Take a look again, dear." The lady said gesturing to the opening of the cave… or where it should have been.

The girls gasped. Hinata held the space over her heart in surprise, "It's gone…"

"Magic conceals my home. However, I felt a message from the earth telling me to expect you. You need me," the old lady said. "And I am here as service to you."

"You must take something from us. We are filled with gratitude! Thank you so much!" Ino reached into her bag and held out a palm of gold coins, "It's not much but—

"Child," The lady almost scolded, "I live in a cave of crystals. I am in no need for material things. I have one purpose left to fulfill. So think of it as if I was waiting for you…" She looked off into the grassy field and sighed. A bittersweet feeling swelled in the woman's chest as she let a soft frown overcome her face.

"Come on back in. I must continue to tell you how magic has a balance…"

* * *

Karin missed the pink, white, and yellow heads bobbing on the other side of Sasuke's window. Scented candles flickered in his living room. Lavender and sandalwood drifted through a crack in the window's seal. Suigetsu choked on the scent.

"What exactly is the plan, Princess?" Suigetsu whispered, excitement brewing in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together.

Well, since Naruto doesn't agree with Karin and Sasuke's most recent relationship status, my need for answers from Sasuke, and your inability to be on a shift doing nothing for hours, I decided I wanted to crash this little date."

" _Ohh_ , you're salty, Princess. I like that."

"Let's focus here," Naruto said, secretly practicing his Hokage voice. He was soon to be married, entitled to his dream job as peace keeper of the village, and taking on a new role as match-maker. He knew Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be together. His fingers tingled with anticipation.

"I will knock on the door with a six pack of beer in his hand and proclaim a guys night in, maybe ramble about wedding jitters and such. Suigetsu will come and take Karin out for a walk and investigate something for you, Sakura, whatever it is…"

Sakura and Suigetsu looked at each other. She felt her heart float in response to Suigetsu's willingness to help her discover this evil entity within Karin.

"And then Sakura will come swooping in, patching things up with Sasuke and all will be well." Naruto nodded.

Suigetsu's body stiffened, "We should get a move on now. There's a rogue deadly ninja in there… and Karin. They'll figure us out soon if we don't act fast."

Sakura giggled in response, "'Kay team… Action!"

Naruto sure fell into his role quickly. He stumbled as he tried to get his foot over the last step of Sasuke's apartment. Sakura could see through the window that both Karin and Sasuke could hear Naruto's clumsy steps from through the door. However, upon closer inspection, Karin's lustful gaze turned quickly into anger and Sasuke's eyes looked… dead. For someone spending time with his significant other, he didn't seem like he was enjoying it.

Thoughts aside, she witnessed Naruto stumble in groaning about not being ready to be a husband. Karin hopped back in surprise as Naruto pushed the beers into her hands.

Synchronicity of thoughts became a theme that night because Naruto just happened to be thinking the same thing. Sasuke's eyes were lifeless. "Buddy," Naruto whined, "Do you look like a married man to you? I don't know if I'll be able to do this one woman thing all my life!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "You came at a bad time, Naruto," Sasuke warned, "Listen, _bud,_ there's nothing I can do for you right now. Come back tomorrow."

That was Suigetsu's cue. He sauntered in with his hands behind his head. "Yo, is Karin here? I need to talk to her."

Sasuke cleared his throat threateningly. "What are you both doing here? Who's supervising Sakura?"

"I'm right here," Karin seethed, "What the hell Suigetsu! You're ruining an especially special night!"

"We gotta talk," he said quickly grabbing her arm and pretending not to imagine what she was wearing underneath that bathrobe. He pulled her out of the house before disappearing down the street.

It was Sakura's turn to come out. Before she left the window sill, she could still hear the conversation going on between the two best friends.

Sasuke looked especially bothered. When Naruto laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, the same unpleasant shock rippled through him. "You feeling alright? You're giving off some creepy vibes, Sasuke." Naruto poked.

Sasuke ripped his friend's hand off him and crossed his arms. "You should go, you can't be here right now."

His tone and demeanor were far from warm and friendly. Sakura at least expected the two to experience a warmer encounter… Especially being best friends and all.

"I brought Sakura with me." Naruto confessed, "You need to talk to her. You need to apologize for how you treated her today."

"You WHAT?" Sasuke hissed. "Where is she?"

Sakura slid in expertly through his window taking the introduction as her cue.

"Sasuke, please. I need to speak to you. It's about today and what happened in my bedroom. I—I need to ask you about us and—

"There's no us." Sasuke spat out at point blank. "Bring Karin back here this instant." He threatened.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked hurt for Sakura, "What the hell man. We came here to straighten out a misunderstanding, she deserves to be heard!"

Sakura took this opportunity to slide Karin's spell book from the table out the window.

She took a few steps closer and rested a hand on his and suddenly, it was as if Sasuke had woken up.

There was no mistaking the girl in front of him. However, what seemed like a dream had flickered into reality. He had flashbacks of the girl waiting for him at the village gates, memories of the embraces she had given him. She had loved him, undeniably. It was so painfully obvious what he felt for her when she touched him. These green eyes that didn't seem to know him but knew his soul, he was swept away into another blizzard of false memories.

"You were acting strange, Sasuke. Trance like, almost. Mostly we came here check on you. That and Sakura has some questions she'd like to ask you."

Sakura took her hand off of Sasuke and he began shaking his head as if he was trying to shake something off. Reeling in from a slight shock, Sakura took her wrist in her hand, the jewel making her skin tingle at her collarbone.

"You both need to leave…" Sasuke said lowly, snapping back to whatever version possessed him. He was not himself anymore.

Naruto shook his head, "But Sasuke—

His eyes gleamed, if only for a second, "It's not safe!" He said, "You have to go now!"

He had kicked them out of his apartment. The door closed with solid slam which made Sakura flinch.

She narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the jeweled book at the side of Sasuke's apartment. The truth rippled through her.

 _Sasuke's under a spell too._ Sakura realized. _And Karin is the reason._


End file.
